Kingdom Hearts: The Series
Kingdom Hearts: The Series is a Japanese-American action-adventure fantasy animated series based on the video game series of the same name. The show was created by Kingom Hearts creator Tetsuya Normura and executive producer of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Ciro Nieli. The series premiered on January 26th, 2019 on Freeform to coincide with the release of Kingdom Hearts lll. Production and Development The idea for a Kingdom Hearts animated series dates back as early as 2004. Animation veteran, Seth Kearsley was called to by Disney Television Animation create an animatic pilot for the series. A 7-minute animatic was completed, which did very-well with test audiences. Unfortunately, the planned series was cancelled due to Disney not wanting to disrespect the series creator Tetsuya Normura and due to the game’s complicated plot. Even though the show was scrapped, in an interview with Normura revealed that he would be interested in an animated series based off his video game franchise. After about more than a decade, Normura revealed in May 2017, that a Kingdom Hearts animated series would be in the developmeant to tie-in with the release of Kingdom Hearts lll. The Series was a collaboration between Walt Disney Television Animation and Toei Animation. To make the plot of the series more easy to follow, they brought several writers of the Kingdom Hearts games to explain the plot of the franchise in the easiest of ways. For the animation and design, they brought several Disney animation veterans to design the characters. They were inspired by anime-inspired shows like Teen Titans and Avatar: The Last Airbender. The animators want the original characters of Kingdom Hearts to look like they‘re from an anime while the Disney characters would look the same like they did in the movies. The tone and setting of the series was inspired by the early season of Adventure Time, Rick and Morty, and the most unusual one, Captain N: The Game Master. Another thing the writers wanted to do was to make the Disney Characters much more important to the plot of the series, where they wouldn’t just stand by the side and help Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their adventures, even in other worlds. Several original worlds created for the series were based off attractions in the Disney Parks. Even Disney Kingdom, The world where Mickey, Donald, and Goofy live in, was based off the real world Disneyland and Magic Kingdom of Walt Disney World, even including the themed-lands of those locations in the show. The preimiete date of the series was constanly pushed back due to the release date of Kingdom Hearts lll being delayed several times before settling on January 26th of 2018. Premise Taking place one year after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, 15 year-old Sora continuse his other-worldly adventures with his two pals, Donald Duck and Goofy. With the wisdom and advice from Jiminy Cricket and Yen Sid, the help of Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey, Summons, thousands of friends, and his trusty Keyblade, Sora and his pals will continue to protect the Disney worlds from the wrath of the Heartless. Cast and Characters Main Heroes-Team Keyblade: .Sora-(voiced by Haley Joel Osment) Sora is the leader of Team Keyblade and main protagonist of the series. Hailing from the world of Destiny Islands, Sora has always dreamed of exploring other lands with his best friends Riku and Kairi. After spending a year-and-a-half traveling across various worlds, .Donald Duck .Goofy .Riku .Kairi .King Mickey .Jiminy Cricket- .Hercules .Woody .Buzz Lightyear .Rapunzel .Eugene Fitzherbert .Sulley .Mike Wazowski .Elsa .Anna .Olaf .Jack Sparrow .Baymax .Hiro Hamada Villains: .Organization XIII-